This invention relates to a clutch mechanism for use in a fishing reel, and more particularly a clutch mechanism capable of transmitting and interrupting torque between a line winding spool supported by two bearings and a handle for rotating the spool and can be automatically switched from a torque interrupting state to a torque transmitting state when the handle is rotated in the forward direction, that is in a direction for taking up the line.
A prior art clutch mechanism for use in a fishing reel was constituted by a main gear rotated by a handle, a pinion meshing with the main gear and rotatably and axially slidably-fitted on a spool shaft so that when the pinion engages a notch of the spool shaft the pinion can rotate together with the spool shaft, a clutch bar for axially sliding the pinion, and a clutch cam connected to an operating lever and disposed between the clutch lever and a supporting plate so that when the coupling between the pinion and the spool shaft is released by the clutch cam, the pinion is coupled with the spool shaft through a ratchet wheel.
This clutch mechanism, however, is constructed such that when the clutch is switched to an OFF state, the end of a kick pawl is forced into a space between adjacent teeth of the ratchet wheel, so that depending upon the position of a ratchet tooth, the tooth collides against the kick pawl thus making it impossible to attain meshing of the ratchet wheel and the kick pawl. Consequently, the clutch operation is rendered inoperative, or a large force is necessary to engage the kick pawl against the ratchet wheel, the click feeling becomes small when both are engaged, the engaging tone is small with the result that the clutch OFF operation becomes inaccurate.